


Да здравствует революция

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Series: Старьё с ФБ [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: linux4ever: А какая статья полагается за попытку государственного переворота?highwaystar: за удачную какую сам напишешьhighwaystar: медаль наверное
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Эдвард Элрик/Рой Мустанг
Series: Старьё с ФБ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596064
Kudos: 17





	Да здравствует революция

Капюшон плаща был натянут так низко, что почти касался кончика носа. Эд забрался руками под плотную шерстяную ткань, обнял ладонями затылок Роя и наклонил его голову к себе, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Рой прищурился. 

— Всего одна просьба, — оскалился Эд, — и Скар изуродует тебе лицо, как изуродовал Марко. Тогда ни одна живая душа тебя не узнает. Не придётся носить этот идиотский плащ.   
— Меня всё устраивает, — ответил Рой, не делая никаких попыток уйти от хватки. — А вот тебе моё обезображенное лицо вряд ли понравится.

Они встали неудобно: Рой — чуть наклонившись вперёд, Эд — подняв вверх искалеченную руку. Разница в росте не была такой уж огромной, сантиметров десять, не больше, просто Эд за последние пару месяцев здорово осунулся, а Рой казался огромным в бесконечных слоях тряпья. 

Мало кто мог заподозрить в потрёпанном бродяге лидера аместрийского революционного движения. 

— Мне без разницы. — Эд вдавил ногти больших пальцев Рою в скулы, но тот даже не поморщился. — Будь ты уродом, безногим, слепым или ещё каким — мне пофиг.  
— Ты говоришь так, только пока я выгляжу пристойно. 

Губы Эда дёрнулись и растянулись в ухмылке. 

Он убрал руки от лица Роя и быстро расстегнул пуговицы его плаща, потом прильнул ближе и вынул из спрятанной под верхней одеждой наплечной кобуры пистолеты — тяжёлые, из чёрного металла. Рой не двигался.

— Где Альфонс? — спросил он.   
— Пошёл с Хавоком проверить кое-какую информацию. 

Поморщившись, Эд выронил пистолеты, и они упали на пол. От грохота Рой вздрогнул.

— Аккуратнее.   
— С чего? Ты таскаешь их с собой из чистого пижонства. Бьюсь об заклад, в них даже патронов нет.   
— Есть. Почему ты не пошёл с Альфонсом?  
— Только хранишь ты их в другом месте, ага? Потому что у меня нет алхимии и покалечена рука — следовательно, я сосу в полевой работе. В штабе от меня куда больше пользы. 

Рой тягуче сглотнул. Раз за разом его потрясало то, как легко Эд смирился с собственными травмами; наверное, ему пришлось полностью выгореть, чтобы в конце концов подняться из пепла. 

Никто не замечал — или делал вид, что не замечал — никаких перемен. Быть может, о них знал Альфонс, но Рой предпочитал не вклиниваться в сложные отношения братьев Элриков. 

Он собирался сказать что-то ещё, но Эд, словно почуяв это, заткнул ему рот поцелуем, жёстко, почти злобно кусая за губы. Рою всегда хотелось приглушить звериную ярость этих ласк, уменьшить их разрушительную силу, но — как в случае с любой стихией — проще было подчиниться. Ни один идиот не будет пытаться остановить волну, если у него осталась хоть капля здравого смысла. 

Здравого смысла у Роя имелось даже с избытком. 

Под напором он попятился назад, пока не упёрся в кушетку ногами, и тогда Эд толкнул его и забрался сверху, сдавив коленями бёдра. Раздевал он быстро, но без суеты, и Рой испытал ставшее привычным чувство замешанной на отчаянии беспомощности: со страшной силой ему хотелось стянуть перчатки и просто прикоснуться, вот только Эд ненавидел, когда к нему прикасались. 

У них существовали правила, негласные, и Рой принял их без боя, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Если бы кто-то спросил, как так получилось, он бы не смог ответить. Просто так вышло: с революцией, попыткой свергнуть фюрера, провалом и прочим. В прочее входило всё остальное; то, о чём Рой не хотел думать из трусости, боясь собственной паники. 

— Четыре вечера, — заметил он, пока Эд рывками расстёгивал ремень на его брюках. — Нас могут увидеть.   
— Когда ты станешь фюрером, — пробормотал Эд, не отвлекаясь от ремня, — ты просто обязан отменить наказание за мужеложство.   
— Первый фюрер-мужеложец, — криво хмыкнул Рой. Эд откинулся назад и смерил его странным взглядом. Несколько прядей выбились из его туго стянутых на затылке волос и змеями легли на бледную кожу шеи и плеч: под коричневым плащом на Эде была только футболка без рукавов, открывавшая жуткие шрамы на правой ключице.

От него всегда исходило какое-то сияние, от золота глаз, волос и кожи. Роя всякий раз при виде этого охватывало глупое благоговение. Странно было испытывать подобное к тому, кого он помнил ребёнком, разбитым, искалеченным и сломленным, но такие мысли Рой тоже относил к категории прочего. 

Однажды он попытался высказаться, ляпнув глупость о том, что Эдвард и Альфонс были последними, в ком текла ксеркская кровь, почти ничем не вымытая, и Эд тогда посмеялся над ним. «Ещё скажи, что мы — наполовину философские камни, — сказал он. — Это тоже правда и тоже чудовищная ерунда». 

Медленно Рой стянул перчатку и протянул руку, и Эд, к его удивлению, не дёрнулся и не отшатнулся, как часто бывало, а остался сидеть неподвижно, продолжая разглядывать Роя.

— Нет, — сказал он, — никаких фюреров-мужеложцев, Мустанг. Ты женишься на Хоукай, и у вас будут самые уродливые дети во всём Аместрисе. 

Метки, оставшиеся от автоброни, были шершавыми и горячими, будто вместо крови сердце гоняло под ними разогретое машинное масло. 

Эд не сводил с него глаз. 

— Почему уродливыми?   
— Потому что у красивых людей не может быть красивых детей, — объяснил Эд. — Равноценный обмен. 

Рой засмеялся, так громко и искренне, что испугал сам себя. Это походило на истерику — он смеялся, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз выступают слёзы, а потом резко сел и стиснул Эда в объятьях. 

Эд не шевелился, закостенев, как изваяние, а Рой гладил его ладонью по спине и выше, до шеи, путаясь в отросших волосах, и сотрясался от беззвучного смеха. Ему пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы успокоиться, и в наступившей тишине он услышал, как тяжело дышит Эд.

— Ну ты и мудак, — прошипел он, попытавшись отпихнуть от себя Роя, но тот только сильнее сомкнул руки. — Полный психопат.   
— Ты только что рассуждал о моих будущих детях в одной постели со мной.  
— Это с трудом можно назвать «постелью», Мустанг.   
— Фигурально...

Эд вновь попытался его заткнуть — старым, проверенным способом, — но Рой остановил его, обхватив лицо ладонями. 

— Ну уж нет.  
— Мы сидим в грёбаном бункере, — сказал Эд, — в центре грёбаной революции. Только вякни что-нибудь про фигуральность...

Революция вдруг показалась Рою далёкой, прошловековой, древним и мелким событием, к которому сам он не имел никакого отношения. Разумной частью себя он осознавал, насколько неправильными были эти мысли, но сил сопротивляться у него больше не было. 

Замолкший Эд, не отводя взгляда, задрал рубашку Роя и скользнул рукой вниз, и тому пришлось приложить всю силу воли, чтобы не застонать и не измениться в лице. 

— Можно будет отстроить Ишвар, — ровно сказал Эд, словно это было совершенно нормально — говорить об Ишваре в такой момент. — После того, как вся эта революционная возня закончится. 

Рой молчал — все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не начать лихорадочно срывать с Эда одежду. Очень медленно, будто в полудрёме, он провёл пальцами вниз по скулам и шее, опустил ладони на плечи и огладил под плащом выпиравшие на плечах кости.

Первым зрительный контакт прервал Эд, и Рой сразу же обнял его за плечи, потянул на себя и неловко навалился сверху, прижав к кушетке своим телом. Было неудобно, металлическая нога Эда больно зацепила Роя за бедро, но всё это не имело значения.

* * *

Когда Рой проснулся, в маленькие окна под потолком било закатное солнце, окрашивая багровым захламлённую комнату и сидевшего за столом Эда. Плащ его висел на спинке стула, волосы были распущены и взлохмачены, Эд что-то писал, неловко держа карандаш в правой руке, и с кушетки Рой смог разглядеть нарисованные на бумаге алхимические круги. 

Обычное явление — Эд ненавидел делить с кем-либо постель, предпочитая сразу же уходить. Просто раньше Рой никогда не засыпал.

— Заходил Ал, — не оборачиваясь произнёс Эд. — Они с Хавоком всё проверили, через пару дней можно начинать. 

Рой хотел спросить сразу несколько вещей, начиная от: «Почему ты меня не разбудил?» и заканчивая: «Ал меня видел?», но не смог произнести ни слова. Повернув голову, Эд упёрся подбородком в левую ладонь — он выглядел сонным, уставшим и издевательски довольным. 

— Ал заставал меня и в куда более неловких ситуациях, — со смешком сказал он. 

Утешало это слабо, но Рою, по крайней мере, удалось убрать со своего лица ужас. Отчего-то ему было неловко выбираться из-под одеяла под пристальным взглядом Эда: странное чувство, с учётом того, что он вырос в борделе. 

— Иди в душ, верховный главнокомандующий, — сжалился над ним Эд, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. — А потом я расскажу тебе, как мы выкурим из центрального штаба аместрийскую армию.


End file.
